


[Podfic] Slow

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anaheim Ducks, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bloodplay, Dom/sub, Download Available, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Open Relationships, Ottawa Senators, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Vampire Sex, light self-harm as part of a blood kink, vampire consensually feeding on a human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You like this, making me do it, making me think about jerking off?" Bobby says, voice strained as the knife's edge catches on his skin, and this one section of his arm begins to burn.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>If I was there, I'd stroke your dick while you scraped your arm for me," Teemu says, and Bobby stops, hunching forward so that he doesn't come.</i></p><p>  <i>"Not true," he chokes out. "You'd have your teeth in me already."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Slow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anna_unfolding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Slow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035403) by [anna_unfolding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/pseuds/anna_unfolding). 



> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read the warnings before listening to this podfic.

Cover Art provided by my queen, Kalakirya.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20Slow.mp3) | **Size:** 19 MB | **Duration:** 00:20:23
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20Slow.m4b) | **Size:** 10 MB | **Duration:** 00:20:23

## Reader's Notes

Happy birthday, Anna_Unfolding! This one is for you. :)

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥ 
  
---|---


End file.
